Motor vehicles having vehicle roofs of the above-described type are known from practice and are for example designed as an off-road vehicle or SUV (Sports Utility Vehicle). The vehicle roof, which is usually a fixed-roof, includes a roof opening above a driver's seat and a front passenger seat, which roof opening can be closed or at least partially uncovered by a sliding roof arrangement. The sliding roof arrangement is integrated into the roof structure in a permanent fashion and has drive kinematics, which are guided in guide rails being arranged on both sides of the roof opening. The drive kinematics usually have a complex heavy structure, which is reflected in the overall costs of the vehicle roof and of the relevant motor vehicle.